A Damn Warning
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Levi adalah manusia terkuat. Tidak ada yang ditakutinya selama para makhluk raksasa pemakan manusia sialan itu ada di balik dinding sana. Tapi Eren tidak berpikir demikian. Dan malam itu dia mendapat pengingatam sialan dari orang paling sialan yang mencuri hatinya. Ereri. DLDR


Manusia terkuat. Itulah julukan yang dimilikinya. Membantai Titan sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-harinya, membunuh manusia bukan lagi hal baru untuknya, kehilangan kawannya yang berharga di depan mata tidak hanya sekali dua kali terjadi padanya, bertaruh nyawa sudah seperti makanan pokoknya. Tapi ada satuhal yang terasa asing menggerayangi tubuhnya, ketiba tubuhnya tanpa sadar memberi perlakuan special untuk satu manusia atau setengah titan? Entahlah. Itu bukan hal yang perlu didebatkannya sekarang.

Sekarang dia hanya memikirkan pikirannya yang selalu berkecamuk pada satu orang—ya meski dia masih tetap memikirkan keberlangsungan hidup manusia yang tersisa—meski berkali-kali dia mencoba menepisnya. Kekhawatiran berlebih selalu muncul tiap kali orang itu berbuat nekat. Astaga dia bukan remaja wanita labil seperti Mikasa, dia adalah seorang lelaki dewasa—kata tua tidak cocok menggambarkan dirinya—meski tubuhnya tak lebih tinggi dari remaja yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Akan tetapi dirinya selalu, dan selalu lepas kendali. Matanya selalu bergulir kearah pemuda itu tiap kali dia berada di jangkauan matanya. Jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap kali dia berbuat gila, membuat Levi hampir tertangkap tangan sialan titan dan masuk ke mulutnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan seluruh reaksi tubuhnya ketika si remaja Jeager berada di dekatnya, maka apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Hanya ucapan kasar dan permbicaraan lewat tangan dan kaki yang menjadi akhirnya.

Malam ini setelah seluruh kegiatannya yang menguras tenaga berakhir—meski pada akhirnya dia hanya terdiam di pojok ruangan menunggu orang-orang penting berdiskusi sambil menyimak rencana—dia menghabiskan waktunya di sudut gang dengan sebotol sake dan disirami rembulan. Terasa dramatis, ah persetan. Levi hanya ingin menikmati hidupnya yang jarang sekali menyentuh minuman keras, demi melepas seluruh stres yang membebani pikirannya.

Dia seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan, bergerak selayaknya mesin pembunuh, dan memokuskan diri pada pikiran langkah terbaik agar dia bisa kembali pulang. Tapi akhirnya apa? Kata pulang bukan sesuatu yang pas untuknya mengingat dia tak memiliki siapapun yang menyambutnya. Setelah dia mengetahui siapa Kenny sebenarnya—sesaat sebelum kematiannya—Levi benar-benar ingin mabuk.

"Sialan," dia berdendang sendirian. Dengan lirik kotor yang selalu dia ucapkan. Menatap rembulan, dan langit hitam penuh bintang. Para Titan sialan di luar dinding pasti sedang mendengkur pulas. Haruskah dia keluar dan membantai makhluk-makhluk besar bodoh yang terus menerus membuat pekerjaannya tambah berat. Dia mendengus. Kalau saja semua semudah itu. Manusia tidak akan berada dalam ambang kepunahan macam sekarang. Alkohol telah mengacaukan pikirannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti remaja kasmaran. Sebaiknya dia kembali sebelum dia ditemukan terkapar di sudut gang dengan menyedihkan.

Levi terhuyung-huyung di jalanan, meraih dinding dengan tangannya yang bebas sementara tangan satunya memegang botol alkohol yang tinggal setengah. Seharusnya dia tahan minum, tapi tidak hari ini. Baru setengah botol dan dia sudah sangat pusing. Tubuhnya begitu panas. Gerah.

Begitu sampai di kediaman para kadet, dia membuka pintu paksa. Kemudian menunduk ketika kepalanya mendadak pusing. Bergegas berjalan ke sofa panjang depan perapian mati, tanpa menanggalkan sepatunya, dia menjatuhkan diri. Menikmati gelapnya ruangan yang hanya di sinari rembulan dari sela-sela ventilasi udara dan kain gorden yang menutup jendela.

Malam sudah menjelang pagi, bukan hal aneh jika para kadetnya telah dibuai alam mimpi. Dan sebaiknya dia juga menyusul. Meski dingin menusuk tulangnya, dia hanya tidak sanggup kembali ke kamarnya.

" _Heicou[1]?!_ " Sebuah suara menginterupsi tidurnya, matanya segera membuka, bergulir pada pemilik suara. Mendapati sosok tergolong tinggi yang berdiri sambil menyalakan lampu. "Anda mabuk?"

"Eren. Kau masih belum tidur?"

Levi Ackerman melenguh, menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk meski kepalanya sangat pening efek dari minuman beralkohol. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang masih terjaga. Terlebih lagi dia harus mendapati Eren yang menyambutnya dalam keadaan mabuk semacam ini. Dia bukan pemabuk, tapi sedikit banyak dia ingin mematikan pikirannya.

Tapi tentu untuk orang yang jarang mabuk, pulang dalam keadaan hampir dalam alkohol secara penuh menandakan bahwa dia cukup banyak pikiran dalam kata lain Stress, dan sialnya Eren rupanya cukup sensitif untuk membacanya.

"Apa ada masalah, _Heicou?_ "

Levi menggeleng, tak berniat untuk menjawab lebih lanjut. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Eren. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Suaranya berat sedikit serak.

"Kurasa karena aku menunggumu?" Alis Levi terangkat naik, merasa heran dengan apa yang diucapkan Eren. "Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Selagi dinding tidak hancur, kupikir tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku."

Eren menatap dalam. Kepercayaan diri kaptennya memang luar biasanya, begitu pula kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Seperti yang sudah ditulis di atas, gelar manusia terkuat bukan isapan jempol belaka. Dia bahkan pernah menghajar pasukan polisi pemerintahan sendirian, sekaligus membuat mereka kalang kabut karena kelincahannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tak lemah juga, apalagi sekarang, saat dirinya berada di tengah kesadarannya. Apa dia tak tahu bahwa dirinya demikian menggoda?

Jadi Eren Jaeger dengan otak gilanya, meraih tangan Kaptennya, menariknya dengan lebih kuat. Levi bukan orang lemah, tapi tenaga Eren lebih kuat. Lebih cekatan ketimbang Levi yang masih bingung dengan apa yang akan Eren lakukan. Dan dengan cepat dia mendorong Levi dalam satu hentakan. Membuatnya tertidur dibawah kukungan Eren yang menimpanya. Eren memposisikan satu kakinya diantara kaki Levi, sementara kaki yang lain mengatur keseimbangan. Dua tangannya mencengkram milik Levi kuat, membuat botol alkohol Levi menggelinding dilantai dan isinya berhamburan.

Levi tidak hanya diam, jantungnya yang berdebar membuatnya hilang akal. Eren terlalu dekat dengannya, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Wajahnya yang dalam pengaruh alkohol semakin memerah seperti orang tolol. Tubuhnya menggeliat, tangannya coba dia tarik, kakinya menendang udara. Tapi tak ada satupun usahanya untuk lepas membuahkan hasil.

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan?" Levi mendesis tajam. Bersikap tegas seperti biasa. Tapi dengan wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar, Levi tidak tahu apakah itu cukup berpengaruh untuk membuat Eren takut sekarang. Dan pada akhirnya Levilah yang semakin takut pada apapun yang akan Eren lakukan.

Eren memanggil namanya, dengan suara seraknya yang berat dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Nafasnya berembus, menggelitik telinganya yang sialnya ternyata sensitif. Levi baru tahu, dan sepertinya Eren juga menyadari reaksi Levi dari responsnya.

"Kau tahu?" Eren menjeda. Menjilat daun telinga Levi dan membuat yang lebih tua melenguh tak nyaman. "Bukan hanya titan yang berbahaya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang ketika melihatmu mabuk dan tak berdaya. Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang menatap jelalatan pada bokongmu?"

Eren membuang formalitas, tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa baku. Sebagai gantinya dia mengeluarkan suara rendah seduktif yang terkesan mengancam. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah mata Levi yang bergerak panik.

Si lelaki titan menjauhkan dirinya dari telinga sang kapten. Menraup bibir Levi yang terbuka saat hendak protes, menelusupkan lidahnya tanpa ragu. Membuat Levi mengerang dan semakin gencar memberontak. Tapi Eren jauh lebih siap, lebih banyak tenaga serta tekanannya. Seperti percobaan yang pertama, Levi tak mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkannya. Malah-malah ia harus puas dengan lidah Eren yang mendominasi dirinya. Levi salah langkah, meski dia jauh lebih tua, Eren lebih unggul dalam permainan lidah.

Begitu pangutan terlepas, Levi membuang muka. Terbatuk dengan saliva yang menetes dari sela bibirnya. Entah milik siapa. Eren menjauhkan dirinya, menatap tajam mata Levi tanpa ingin melepaskannya. Menatapnya yang terengah-engah mencoba meraup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Kemudian begitu sang kapten memusatkan perhatiannya—meski dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh dendam kesumat seolah berkata bahwa ia akan membuat Eren babak belur setelah ini—Eren tersenyum manis, mengabaikan ancaman sang kapten dan malah membalas,

"Lihat kan? Kapten bahkan tidak bisa lepas dariku, bagaimana jika orang-orang besar itu menjamah anda?"

Eren berdiri, menjauh dari Levi yang membatu. Berjalan pelan ke kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan Levi yang masih tercengang, masih di posisi yang sama sambil memikirkan segala hal.

Begitu punggung Eren tak lagi terlihat oleh kedua bola matanya. Dia mengerang menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangan. Sementara jantungnya bertalu semakin cepat. Euphoria memasuki perutnya. Dia mengusap bibirnya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum yang ia sendiri tak tahu untuk apa.

"Bocah sialan."

END

[1] Heichou : Panggilan Levi yang artinya Kapten atau apa saya lupa. Kalian pasti sudah tahu.

 **Sumpah saya ingin bikin Levi setelah liat dia minum sendirian sambil liatin Eren Mikasa Armin di episode terakhir. Trus kepikiran, 'jangan minum sendirian, kamu ntar di apa apain orang.' Jadi perlu ada yang ngingetin dia, dan itu Eren. Kenapa Eren? Satu, saya sebenernya suka Eruri, tapi kalau untuk ngebuka ketsundereannya Kapten kayak kurang begitu, meski dengan pesona Sexy Erwin semuanya terasa cukup dan sangat cukup. Tapi dengan Erwin yang hanya punya satu tangan saya lebih suka bikin yang Angst begitu buat mereka. Kalau Romance begini saya suka Eren. Kedua, Eren itu Sexy. Udah, meski biasanya dia dibawah Levi, tapi saya penganut Uke Levi. So sorry. Ketiga, gampang sebenernya karena Eren lebih lemah dari Levi. Tapi dia bahkan bisa jatuhin Levi, gimana orang lain. Itu poin yang cukup haha**

 **Kurang puas ya? Maaf hahaha**

 **See ya**

OMAKE

Eren merosot dibalik kamarnya begitu dia tiba. Menatap dinding dengan wajah horror, semenatara jantungnya bertalu antara senang dan ketakutan. Astaga dia baru menyerang kapten paling sadis—menurutnya—yang pernah ada. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan sebenarnya?

Seingatnya ia hanya merasa kesal ketika Levi pulang setengah sadar di tengah malam, dan bersikap seolah dia bisa mengatasi semuanya. Eren tahu dia kuat, dan lincah. Tapi hanya itu, Levi lebih naïf dari yang orang duga jika itu menyangkut keselamatannya. Dia begitu percaya diri, dan cenderung nekat, meski memang tidak senekat dirinya.

Tapi astaga dia baru saja mencium kaptennya. Iya benar-benar mencium dengan gaya French Kiss yang panas. Dan hampir melanjutkannya ke tahap yang lebih intim jika dia tak segera pergi gara-gara melihat wajah tanpa daya Levi yang memerah, dan menggoda.

Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia siap akan menerima banyak luka besok jika memang Levi mau menghajarnya. Tapi kalau ditanya tentang dia menyesal atau tidak. Jangan gila, hari ini dia menang banyak. Berharap saja dia bisa mencium Levi lagi di masa mendatang. Toh dia memang menyukainya. Baik ciuman itu ataupun kaptennya.


End file.
